


A Meeting At Midnight

by bumblebeug (Madsmadsmads)



Series: Luktober 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, End of the World, Gen, Luka centric, Luktober Prompts 2019, Mentioned Juleka Couffaine, Mentioned Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Minor Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, POV Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmadsmads/pseuds/bumblebeug
Summary: Aboard the Liberty houseboat, the Couffaines and other survivors are doing their best at surviving the end of the world and keeping safe from the vampires that exist within the once-grand city of Paris.





	A Meeting At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created as a part of the Luktober 2019 Prompts for Luka Couffaine Appreciation Month and has been taken off my Tumblr Account (of the same name - Bumblebeug)  
Prompt Day 1: Vampire

The wind screamed through the ropes and slashed against Luka’s cheek. It was impossible to tell whether a storm was brewing or passing over. The days of checking the weather channel were over. 

Despite how lightly Luka stepped up to her, Juleka whipped around bow at the ready, only lowering it when he was in full sight. Nonplussed, Luka nodded in greeting. 

“Luka!” Juleka whispered harshly, “This isn’t your shift. You should be asleep.”

“I thought I would relieve you early, Jules.” He casually said with a voice barely above Juleka’s own. 

She squinted at him as if that would make the pitch-black night any brighter to see him by, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Luka regarded his sister for a moment, thinking on how quickly she had changed from a timid teenager to a young woman who, while still prone to mumbling her words, exuded a confidence that Luka hadn’t been sure she could have ever achieved had their circumstance been different. But perhaps, he thought, that’s what growing up trial by fire did to a person. Dangerous times produced capable people. 

“Of course it is,” Luka argued, “You should be allowed to work in daylight and sleep at night together once in a while.” 

She moved closer and she grasped his arm, “Are you sure you’ll be ok?”

Luka tried to brush off her comment but she only gripped tighter, “Are. You. Sure?” 

“Yes,” He drew himself up to his full height, trying to draw on confidence he wasn’t sure he had, “I have to see if it’s true for myself.” 

Juleka bit her lip, debating internally on whether she should refuse. He placed his other hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention upwards. 

“Please. Don’t make me beg.”

“Luka…” she averted her gaze at his suddenly haggard expression, “…I just want you to be safe.” 

“I know, but I promise I won’t do anything stupid.” He reassured as he jerked his head to the cabin door, “Go. Spend time with your loved one.” 

Slowly, Juleka’s resolve crumbled and she handed over her crossbow. Rising on the balls of her feet she placed a kiss on the cool skin of Luka’s cheek. 

“Save some of the mushy stuff for Rose.” Luka teased. Juleka forced out a dry chuckle for his benefit before wrapping her arms tightly around him. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with that, Luka was left alone to watch the peer and send course adjustments to the pilot to avoid debris. This job was equal parts overkill for morale and intelligent precaution. Vampires couldn’t cross running water, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t ways to bring the humans to land. A two-person system should ensure that should the captain be incapacitated, the guard would be able to take over in an emergency. Briefly, Luka wished that they were dealing with zombies instead. At least the couldn’t operate a gun. He snorted to himself, as if zombies could exist. 

His scan of the shoreline revealed that Juleka’s night had been a productive one. Luka counted the bodies strewn across the sidewalk – four husks that would disintegrate as the sun rose. 

No, wait, five, his throat restricted at the sight of dark hair being tossed in the wind only loosening when closer inspection unveiled that it wasn’t her. He fought against the urge to slump down on the deck in relief. Maybe Juleka was right. A movement to the left of the husk drew his eye. 

No. The boat swayed violently underneath his feet. Bile rose up the back of his throat, hot and insistent. He swallowed painfully. 

For her part, Marinette didn’t look overly affected by the sight of Luka as she waved cheerfully - breadbasket in arm. It seemed so normal, so innocuous that Luka briefly deluded himself that everything was ok. That the world hadn’t ended. That the occupants on the boat weren’t here fighting for survival. That she was just coming over to share a late-night snack. 

He blinked the fantasy away because there she was, still fourteen, when she should have been almost a decade older.


End file.
